Gelman Bullies Thumbelina and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's office
''Gelman Hurts Thumbelina and Get sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is a grounded video out of Gelman from Recess, created by Sarah West. Plot Gelman is bored since there's no one for him to pick on because his favorite target, Gus, is going on a field trip with his friends. Just then, he sees Thumbelina, a little fairy that Don Bluth made in 1994, flutter by, apparently lost. Gelman decides to bully her instead. He insults her and beats her up by pulling her hair and throwing her on the ground, which made her cry. Crysta, another fairy from a Don Bluth film, comes over to comfort Thumbelina, Randall, who can apparently see people who are smaller than normal humans, tells Ms. Finster about what happened. Gelman got in trouble for bullying a fictional character, which made him sent to the Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly gives Gelman a level 8 detention and Gelman lost a week of recess and has to visit the school psychologist during his time in detention at recess. Transcript Gelman: I'm bored. There's no one for me to bully because Gus is going on a field trip with his stupid friends, and the other bullies are in detention again. What should I do? (Suddenly, he sees something fly by him) Gelman: Hey, is that a little fairy I see? (Gelman takes a closer look to see what it is) Gelman: It is! It's Thumbelina from that stupid Don Bluth movie! I've heard that her movie flopped at the same time of Sonic The Hedgehog 3 and Walter Lantz's death in 1994. She must be a perfect target to bully! She's way smaller than me, though. Let's see how I can pick on someone who's even smaller than the other kids I bully. (Gelman runs over to Thumbelina and picks her up by her wings) Thumbelina: Oh! You really startled me. Gelman: Hey, little fairy! Where do you think you're going? Thumbelina: Um, I'm trying to find my way to Cornelius's palace, but I fear that I'm lost. Can you please help me find my way? I hope you're a good human, because I don't like it when humans are mean to me. Gelman: Shut up, you dumb little idiot! I don't wanna help tiny fairies like you! You deserve to be grounded because that movie of yours failed so badly, maybe even moreso than A Troll in Central Park! I hate your film! I hate you! Now I'll beat you up! (Gelman grabs Thumbelina in a firm grip) Thumbelina: Hey! What are you doing? (Gelman pulls Thumbelina by the hair) Thumbelina: Ouch! That hurts! (Gelman throws Thumbelina really hard on the ground) Gelman: Ha ha! Take that, you miserable fairy! That's what you get for being one of the biggest disgraces of the animated movie world. I'm outta here. (As Gelman laughs and runs off, Thumbelina starts crying in pain. Crysta from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest flies over to her) Crysta: Hey, what's wrong, Thumbelina? Why are you crying? Thumbelina: A big human boy yelled at me and beat me up because he thought my movie was horrible. Crysta: I'm so sorry he did that. I know that everyone hated you and your movie because it flopped in 1994, but it's going to be all right. I'm sure that my friends and I will be here with you in case someone else hurts you. (Crysta comforts Thumbelina by stroking her with her tiny hands. As she is doing this, Princess Fiona from Shrek comes over to the two fairies. She scoops them up in her hand and asks Crysta what happened) Fiona: What happened here, Crysta? Did someone do something mean to Thumbelina? Crysta: Yes. Let me tell you what happened. (Crysta explains to Fiona what happened to Thumbelina) Fiona: Really? That Gelman should know better than to bully a poor little fairy like that. Crysta: Why don't you go and tell Randall so he can report Gelman to Miss Finster? Fiona: Sure thing, Crysta. (Fiona walks over to Randall) Fiona: Randall, I think Gelman has bullied a Don Bluth character today. That is a disgrace to other Don Bluth fans, and I think you and I should tell Miss Finster about this. Randall: Okay, Princess Fiona. Miss Finster! Miss Finster! We want you over here! Ms. Finster: What is it, Randall? Randall: Gelman just bullied Thumbelina, just because her movie failed big time because at the same time, Sonic The Hedgehog 3 was the hottest topic of spring 1994 and Walter Lantz died of heart failure. Ms. Finster: Gelman, why would you hurt a Don Bluth character like Thumbelina, just because her movie failed with critics and the box office? You treated her really bad by pulling her hair and throwing her to the ground, go to Principal Prickly's office, now! (Ms. Finster drags Gelman to Principal Prickly) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever treat other people in a bad way. You see bullying a Don Bluth character undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but give you detention level 8. Gelman: What? Level 8? I wish you failed just like a Troll in Central Park! Principal Prickly: Make that level 9! Are you ready to push me any further? And plus, you will lose a week of recess! And you will have to visit the school psychologist during the time you've lost recess. CAST Joey as Gelman Emma as Thumbelina Salli as Crysta Allison as Princess Fiona Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff